1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to to mechanisms that utilize the force of wind or running water to produce energy to be used for the grinding of grain, produce electricity and other uses.
2. Description of Related Art
From Biblical times the force of wind has been utilized to grind grain, to pump water, and more recently to produce electricity. Also, rivers have have been dammed to create a water reservoir for many purposes, the generation of electricity one of them.
The present invention is a totally new way to harness the force of wind and of running water from streams, rivers and ocean currents mainly to produce electricity. It also can be used as a propeller for river boats and as a substitute for sails on sailing ships, now defunct because of a high cost of the crew.